Zymemaru
(Nickname's Zym, Zyme) Birthday and age: May 2, 1989 Resides in: Florida Joined Gfaqs in June of 06 with the account (Zymemaru). He made 2 more accounts, InvaderZym, Epiclulzkiller. All 3 were banned after he posted lots of anime pictures that the mods found "Offensive". Since then he made 3 new accounts. _Zymemaru_, Xymemaru, Epiclulzkiller (With the first L being an I) which were also banned because he said he felt like account suiciding by posting his hentai collection after yet another retarded modderation. He wasn't serious but mods thought so so all 3 were banned which caused the hentai invansion. He now is gets banned almost every few months. Loves large breasts and hates all things flat chested and loli. Insulted by ANYONE who thinking an large chested anime girl would look better with a smaller chest, and by anyone who says that someone's breasts are "too" big Day 1690 of a very special name a flaw was about him. Flaw was "Loves large breasts and hates all things flat chested and loli on a board that loves all things flat chested and loli and hates large breasts" Great at making animated gifs. Has made several AMV's Windows live messenger Zymemaru@hotmail.com. He doesn't like people or talking so keep that in mind before contacting him Youtube page http://www.youtube.com/user/Zymemaru Imageshack http://profile.imageshack.us/user/Zymemaru http://profile.imageshack.us/user/Zymemaru3/ Xbox360 gammer tag: Zymemaru Brawl code: 4081 5166 5425 (Mains are Zelda, Sonic, Link) Pokemon heartgold: 2278 9011 6065 Sigs '' WTF is a sig 404 sig not found sig buffering...18%...32%...66%...40%...24%...80%...The meaning of life is...sig buffering...30%...50%...connection lost Hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen, hey listen... Life isn't fair, why would death be? If gardevoir is a psychic wouldn't it know it's trainer wants to **** it?I think now we know why Abra teleports when it sees a trainer. - anons on /v/ I have to give credit to pokemon's Pikachu not wanting to evolve. If it was shounen Pikachu would be super Richu 3 and Ash would be blond. This sig of mine glows with an awesome power. It's burning awesomeness tells me to defeat you! Gravity: 14 Me: 0 DURO! MONSTA CARDO! DURO! MONSTA CARDO! DURO! MONSTA CARDO! DURO! MONSTA CARDO! Marijuana isnt a drug. Its a plant And if it just HAPPENS to catch on fire and someone just HAPPENS to inhale the smoke then there's some temporary side effects It's only hypocritical if you're using a double standard which I don't '''Zym no longer has text in his sigs but now has 4 anime pictures he randomly chooses from his collection. He replaces the pictures with new ones every Sunday ''FAMOUS ENCOUNTER '' Sometime ago he and the user Endgame got into a conflict. He (Jokingly) said to Endgame "I'm willing to bet Endgame, has never seen a episode of pokemon." Endgame took this seriously and bet if he could proved he watched pokemon that Zym would have to change his sig to "Endgame is always right" and have a picture of Don Patch. Zym agreed. Endgame wrote a 2 page summery about an episode of pokemon. Zym's argument is that Endgame couldn't prove HE actually wrote the summery and he could have gotten it from a website. See the joke was that Endgame couldn't prove beyond reasonable doubt that he's seen pokemon. The only way he could prove it beyond reasonable doubt is if Zym actually saw Endgame (in person) watch an episode of pokemon. Endgame wouldn't buy it and keep saying he proved it and Zym should change his sig. Zym refused. For several months after Endgame constantly went into his topics saying. "Change your sig" Zym ignored them. Eventually the mods started modding Endgame and so it ended. A little while afterwards Zym (Again jokingly, almost to mock the conflict they had before) said, "I'm willing to bet Endgame doesn't even watch anime." Endgame, being the smart guy he is took the joke seriously AGAIN. Same thing happened but it only lasted for a few weeks. '''''MODS. LOL. Favroite anime girls/Claim list {C {C Category:All Users Category:Regular Users